In conventional systems, the air data probe is a single entity including a sensor body that is attached to the aircraft. These air data probes need to be replaced when the sensor body of the air probe is rendered defective. Currently, the replacement procedure involves detaching the entire assembly from the aircraft skin and installing a new data probe. The removal process includes loosening the caulking sealant, scraping the residual adhesive, disconnecting the electrical lines and the pneumatic tubes, and removing the air data probe. The aircraft skin then needs to be prepped for installation of the new air data probe. The electrical lines and pneumatic tubes are connected to the new probe assembly, the probe assembly is mechanically attached to the aircraft skin, sealants, paint and fillers are applied to the joint interface, and the remaining gaps are filled by providing a seal between the probe assembly and the aircraft.
Such a replacement procedure can be time consuming because of the amount of time taken for the caulking sealant to cure. Curing times for sealants can be very slow in adverse conditions such as extreme cold weather and result in considerable downtime before the aircraft can be released for flight. In some extreme instances the replacement process can take up to eight hours.
For reasons state above and for other reasons stated below, it will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for replacement of the sensor body of an air data probe.